


Girl Problems But They’re Boy Problems But They’re Gon Problems

by g_oreal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chapter 1: POV Kurapika, Chapter 2: POV Killua, Crushes, Emotionally Repressed, Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, Pining, Set a few years in the future (Killua just turned 17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_oreal/pseuds/g_oreal
Summary: Killua calls his good friend Kurapika to talk about... feelings. It goes about as well as you think it might.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey.”

Kurapika doesn’t know why Killua has called him. It’s been quite a while, honestly, and they haven’t been keeping up with each other much. Maybe it’s just that? Saying “hi”?

“Kurapika, are you there?” Killua asks. He blinks, shifting his attention to his phone.

“Yes, what’s wrong, Killua?” he responds, leaning back against a wall. A muffled snort comes from the other line.

“Why do you think something’s wrong? I just wanted to talk,” Killua says innocently. Kurapika can hear the catlike smile on his face, he definitely wants something.

“I’m not really in the position to make idle chat with you right now. I have a job, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. I was just wondering,” Killua’s tone shifts and he coughs lightly, “Do you ever think about relationships? Like, romantic ones?”

“If you called me because you’re having girl trouble, I’m going to hang up right now,” Kurapika says dryly.

“Hey! I’m not having trouble with girls! At least, not ones I know,” Killua continues quickly.

“My finger is on the ‘end call’ button,” Kurapika says. He’s being serious, he doesn’t have time for this.

“You know it’s my birthday today, right? Can you humor me, on my birthday?” Killua whines. Seriously, he’s so petulant. Kurapika sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay. Sure. What do you want to talk about?”

“I’ve been sending letters to Gon recently,” Killua starts.

“Oh so you’re having boy problems as well?” Kurapika interjects.

“Shut the hell up,” Killua says casually, almost like it’s an afterthought. “I’ve been sending letters to Gon—he’s still on Whale Island—and I asked him at first how he was doing. Normal friend stuff, y’know?”

Kurapika makes a sound in agreement.

“First letter he sends me back he talks about Mito, the island, what’s been happening, and his girlfriend.” Killua pauses for a while, like he’s waiting for Kurapika to make a comment on that.

“So, Gon has a girlfriend,” Kurapika finally says. Killua doesn’t respond, but his displeasure is palpable through the phone. “Why are you upset about that?”

“I’m not  _ upset _ ,” Killua grumbles. “I just… I don’t know. I feel bad. Does that make me a bad friend, Kurapika?”

Kurapika’s lips are pressed into a thin line, he had an inkling of an idea of what was going on once Gon was mentioned, but he at least had thought Killua had more self-awareness than that.

“Killua, how do you feel about Gon?” He doesn’t want to play counselor, so he’ll just skip right to the point as tactfully as he can.

“I mean, he’s my friend, so-” Killua starts.

“No. Well, what I mean is why do you think you feel that way about him having a girlfriend?” Kurapika presses.

Killua lets out a barely audible exhale. A few other sounds are made, like he’s about to speak, but no words are coming out. Kurapika can imagine what he looks like, eyebrows scrunched up slightly, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Killua, pardon me if I’m speaking too forwardly, but I think you’re jealous.”

Kurapika hears Killua’s breath hitch, and the line clicks dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Damnit. _

Killua’s grasp on his phone is so strong, he might shatter it if he squeezes any harder. Why in the world did he call  _ Kurapika _ of all people? Of  _ course _ he’d be able to find out the problem in no time! He’s such an idiot. Damnit.

Even worse is how he’s sniffling like a little kid, chest tight. He knows he won’t cry though, he’s never been able to cry. It’ll just hurt for a while, and then everything will be fine.

Or at least, that’s what he wants to happen.

Screw Kurapika for being so smart, and screw himself for being so weak. He hears a crack come from his phone, and instead of putting it down like a reasonable person, he crushes it in his hand, catharsis for his stupid feelings. Because that’s what they are, stupid. He shouldn’t feel  _ jealous _ of this girl that he’s never met. He shouldn’t want to cry over his feelings. Gon hasn’t  _ replaced _ him-

_ hedidhedidhedidhedid _

-so it’s no big deal! He doesn’t own Gon either, it’s not like Killua’s the only friend he’ll ever have. He can’t have him all to himself. Don’t be selfish, Killua. Don’t. Be. Selfish.

But it’s hard, knowing that his best friend is moving on without him.

…

He needs to call Kurapika again.

  
  


—

  
  


It doesn’t take that long to get a new phone, but it does take a couple tries to get Kurapika to pick up his own.

“You are the most persistent telemarketer I have  _ ever _ had the displeasure of dealing w-”

“Hey.”

It’s a weaker imitation of his first greeting.

“Killua! Why are you calling me from a different number?” Kurapika asks, exasperated.

“I broke my phone,” he answers tiredly. There’s an unspoken ‘how and why’ in the space where Kurapika doesn’t speak.

“After you called me?” Kurapika asks, the edge mostly gone from his voice.

“Yup,” Killua sighs.

“Did you finally understand why you were feeling bad?” It’s said carefully, but not softly.

“I already knew what was wrong.”

Killua starts to feel a bit sick, a headache forming.

“…then why did you call me?” Comes Kurapika’s confused response.

“I wanted someone to tell me I was wrong about my feelings,” Killua says, but the words feel far away, like he’s on autopilot. He really must not want to think about this.

A long sigh from the other side of the phone.

“Killua, you…” Kurapika starts. “You are one of the most difficult to understand people that I’ve ever met. And I know  _ Leorio _ .”

“Am I really that messed up?” Killua says jokingly, a little weaker than usual.

“Yeah, I’ll say. What are you going to do now?”

“What  _ can _ I do?”

“Tell Gon,” Kurapika replies flatly. Killua doesn’t want him to be, but he can tell he’s being serious.

“No,” Killua’s mouth twists.

“Okay, then don’t,” Kurapika folds easily.

“………”

“What,” Kurapika says, voice flat.

“Kurapika, you’re supposed to badger me into telling Gon.”

“Well, if you know what you want me to do then why are you calling me?”

“Because I don’t want to do it,” Killua says simply.

“How old are you again?” Kurapika says exasperated.

“I just turned seventeen.”

“I have no recollection of being this difficult when I was your age,” he sighs.

“Yeah, well you didn’t have a crush on your best friend when you were my age,” Killua retorts.

“You like Gon?”

“As a friend? Yeah,” Killua agrees.

“You just said you have a crush on him, Killua!”

“Hey, I don’t need you to tell me about my jealousy-crush on Gon, Kurapika. I can deal with it myself,” he says.

“For the love of- fine. Just… write Gon and tell him about your feelings. Call me back when you do,” Kurapika says, and the call ends.

  
  


—

  
  


> Hey Gon,
> 
> Break up with your girlfriend.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Killua


End file.
